


Tell You Later

by Femalefonzie



Series: The Family That Slays Together [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Angel Family, Buffy/Faith if you squint, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dinners, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Crack, Mpreg, and Marko, dorky dinner, i just wanted Angel and Spike to have a happy, not sure how this ties in with Abomination yet, should have written the next chapter instead of writing this, with their loser kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel decides to treat his little family to a night out and runs into an old flame.</p>
<p>Set in the same universe as Abomination, but later on, so spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell You Later

There was a nice little restaurant a couple blocks down from the Hyperion that Angel used to enjoy going to with his friends when it was affordable. They knew him there by now, and what kind of company he kept. They kept some blood there on hand, just for him, whenever he chose to drop by. Of course, he had to call ahead of time, but it wasn't a hassle. Besides, tonight was a special night. He wanted to be somewhere special.

It was the first time his entire family ever ate together. Connor had gotten permission from his adoptive family to eat with Angel, David had invited Marko to join them and for once wasn't complaining about spending time with his parents, and even Spike had been on his best behavior today. Under normal circumstances it would have been alarming but given how rough things had gotten last night, Angel suspected that he needed time to sleep it off and heal. The two of them had been sleeping together again ever since Italy. They were...well...it was hard to put a label on what they were. They were champions, they were both vampires with souls, they were the parents of one of the only born vampires known to man, but they weren't friends. Like Spike so eloquently once, they could never be friends. Whatever they had, it was strong, and it was going to stay between them whether they like it or not, until it killed them both.

In the mean time, Angel could accept and welcome it. A Spike who was getting laid whenever he pleased was tired most of the day, and spent less time running around the office annoying him and getting into trouble. Not to mention him and Spike being together again had David in high spirits. Not that he would ever admit his parents'...er...separation (if you could call it that) bothered him. He was even making an effort to reconnect with both Angel and Spike now, and try and establish a relationship with Connor...regardless of how awkward that was.

They left the Hyperion just after sunset and arrived at the restaurant without any difficulty. Connor, Marko, Spike and David had come to realize that they all had the same taste in music and blasted The Ramones the entire drive. Angel had been hoping that at least one other person would have been interested in playing some Barry Manilow but he had to pick and chose his battles. It was better than the Sex Pistols. They were immediately ushered inside, and seated at a large booth near the back beside a window looking out t the street. Marko, David and Connor sat at one end, in that order, while Spike and Angel sat on the other.

"I haven't had good human food in years." Marko said eagerly, sharing a menu with David and looking things over. "Just whatever greasy food Paul wanted."

"Don't tell the others we brought you here. Paul'll get jealous." David teased, and leant over to peck his boyfriend's cheek. He was always showing the smaller vampire affection, was eager to show Marko how much he cared for him. The world needed to know that he was his. "You know how he gets about his food."

"Is Paul the one who looks like Tarzan?" Connor asked.

"No that's Dwayne. Paul looks a bit like Madonna."

Angel chuckled, and was surprised that Spike didn't as well. Normally he was all over making fun of their son's friends. Careful not to arouse attention from the others, he leaned down and whispered, "Are you alright?" In the younger vampire's ear. It was possible they got a little too rough the night before...

Spike smiled, "I'm fine." He insisted. "Just...enjoying this. Me and me lads, having dinner together. It's nice."

Something was definitely up with his grand childe but Angel didn't have a damn clue what it could be. That was one of the things he hated about Spike, how good he was at keeping things to himself when he wanted to. If it was something big, Angel would find out about it sooner or later, he just wished he could be in it on the ground floor for once.

....He wondered if David had any idea what was bugging him?

A waitress in a low cut black shirt and skirt came along and asked for the drink orders. Blood was, of course, going to be added to that of the vampires in the group, but a base drink was needed. Angel ordered wine, knowing how well it hid the blood, and partially because he had grown a taste for it while working for Wolfram and Hart.

"Can me and David get margaritas?" Marko asked, knowing how in control Angel liked to feel of the situation.

"Yes." David said, not thinking much of it.

"Of course not." Angel insisted, and turned to their waitress. "Just get the three of them Coke-"

Connor let out a whine in protest. "Oh come on! I'm old enough to drink!"

David smacked his little brother in the back of his head, as light as the vampire could. "If he's not letting me drink, what makes you think he'll let you?"

"I was planned-"

"Neither of you were planned." Angel said with a groan, and rubbed his forehead. Not even give minutes at this place, and he was already getting a headache. He remembered now why they hadn't tried to have a family dinner before. "Just three Cokes, and two glasses of wine-"

"Actually I'll just have water," Spike pipped up. Feeling four sets of eyes looking him over, wanting to see if the man was actually serious or if this was some sick game, he started to explain himself. "I have been feeling a tiny bit sick lately. Besides someone has to be sober enough to get us all home."

No one objected any further to give choice of drink, but there was still something that needed to be addressed. David frowned, "Describe a tiny bit?" He asked. Vampires weren't supposed to get ill, and after just getting his parents back he wasn't eager to loose either of them again.

"Just a bit of a weak stomach there, baby boy, nothing you needing to concern yourself with." Seeing David concerned about him like this again, Spike would never admit it himself but it made him feel a hell of a lot happier than he'd been in years. It made him feel loved. Something he hadn't felt since Drusilla first left him after Angelus made his big comeback. "Fred says I shouldn't be drinking so much. And Illyria says I'm a pathetic halfbreed that can drink whatever I want. The two of them bicker like an old married couple."

"Makes it a whole lot worse when you share the same body." Angel said in agreement. He knew first hand how hard it was keeping Angelus under wraps. The two weren't separate entities. Angel was angelus, they were the same person, but sometimes he could swear, he heard him in the back of his head.

Connor snorted a laugh, "They bicker like you two." He said, in reference to the pair of vampires sitting across the way from him.

Spike's eyes lit up in amusement, and he elbowed Angel hard in the gut. "You saying me 'n the dark knight over here act like we're married?"

Connor, Marko and David all nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Ever since Spike first showed up here again."

"I don't see it." Angel replied.

"Me neither." Spike confirmed with a nod. "I mean, besides the sex, and the me having your child at one point-"

"-and the fact that you're always picking fights with me, trying to tell me that I've put on weight-"

"-You have!"

"I have not!"

"Angel, you're on top of me at least twice every damn day, I think I know how heavy you are!"

David groaned loudly, and slammed his head against the table. Connor, having memories of how god awful things got with Cordelia and his father and him and sexuality when he was staying at the Hyperion with them, was unphased. Marko just kept laughing.

"David were they this bad when you were growing up?" He asked his poor, overly flustered boyfriend, who had yet to look up again.

"No." Came David's muffled reply. "Drusilla and Darla were around. They weren't as focused on each other." God he missed those two. He knew that Darla had died giving birth to Connor but Drusilla was missing in action. Any day now she could show up, and David wasn't sure what they would do with her. Spike could never kill his old flame, and David couldn't kill his aunt, so the burden would fall upon Angel or someone else in Angel Investigations.

Marko managed to get his laughter under control, and looked out the window to avoid looking at Spike and Angel again. If he saw their faces so soon after, he knew he would break out laughing again. A couple of tourists were moving past, groups of girls and boys all clumped together and reading from LA guidebooks. One group in particular caught his eye. A girl in her early to mid twenties was bounding along down the street, leading a blonde woman of the same age and one in her late teens with light, coco brown hair. The first was dressed in black leather, tight, clothes that looked like they had been painted on. The second and third were more casual, in pastels and cotton. They looked normal but something didn't sit right with Marko.

The blonde looked over at them, for no reason whatsoever, but she must have seen something she hadn't been expecting. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth formed a little 'oh' shape. She grabbed both of the other girls' hands, and started pulling them toward the restaurant entrance.

"So uh, what's Drusilla look like again?" Marko asked, not taking his eyes off the women.

"Tall, brunette. Would be dressed in a long skirt and short top. Why?" Spike asked.

"It would seem we have attracted the attention of some ladies." Marko explained, and looked back over the end of the booth to try and see where they had gone. All three were inside now, the blonde leading a charge towards their party. "One looks like she's on a mission."

Spike's smile vanished, replaced by a thick scowl. He elbowed Angel in the gut again. "If you've been two-timing me, I'll gouge your eyes out."

"I haven't been-"

Angel stopped, and if he had been breathing, it would have gotten caught in his throat. Not before his heart would come to a complete stop and he would enter cardiac arrest though. Buffy Summers, Angel and Spike's slayer lover, was walking quickly towards their table. Behind her was the rogue-slayer Faith, who Angel had some pretty nasty experiences with, and Dawn, who Spike had missed terribly.

"Angel..." Buffy said softly, as she reached the table, "...Spike..."

Spike looked at the three girls before him, and tried to remain as neutral as possible. "Buffy." He looked past the slayer at the others. "Dawn. Angry-Punk-Buffy."

Faith waved back at him, not objecting to her description.

"I thought you-" Spike had died. He went out in a blade of glory on the Hellmouth. She kept looking between her two ex loves, throughly confused. "We is he-...? Why didn't you-...?"

Angel felt his face get hot, and ducked his head slightly to avoid anyone seeing him this way. Spike chewed on his lower lip. Neither could find the words to explain all that had happened. David lifted his head up from the table and scowled at the blonde. "Who the hell are you?!" He demanded, sensing a bad vibe from this girl. Not many females could make both Angelus and William the Bloody dry in the mouth.

That was one question Buffy could answer confidently. "I'm a slayer. And you are?"

"...A slayer...?"

"Yes."

"As in...the kind with the stakes that run around and kill vampires?"

"What other kinds are there?"

"I see. And...you made it sound like there were more slayers out there."

"Well the woman standing behind me is. And there's hundreds others out there waiting to."

"I see." David said, and bit down hard on his lower lip. He remembered all the old horror stories his father had told him about Slayers when he was a kid. He knew what they are capable of. Carefully, David inched out so Marko was behind him and could be shielded from any slayer tricks. "Well, there's no evil doers here so I say good job to you madam and have a wonderful night-"

Marko, having never seen David actually scared before, looked as surprised as if someone had burst in and hit him in the face with a baseball bat. He fell silent, waiting for more direction as to where this was going on. If he felt threatened Marko was going to fight, whether the Slayer killed him or not. Spike, Connor and Angel didn't seem as unnerved as David, but they had all been through hell dimensions before so that didn't say much.

"Who are these people?" Buffy asked, "So you don't have time to call me and say that Spike is alive, but you have time to take a bunch of teenagers out to eat?!"

"Hey now! That's not fair!" Connor exclaimed. "This is the only time I get to have a nice, family dinner so I'd appreciate it if you would just back the hell off! So how's about you round up your little posse here and-" huh. The youngest looking was kinda cute. Connor didn't really have much of a thing for girls his own age, always preferred them a tad older, but this one sure was pretty.

If David was so damn terrified of the slayer, he would have been cheering right now. Would have been backing his younger brother up and tackling this girl to the ground for intruding on them.

"Don't talk to her like that you little-" Faith hissed, taking an offensive stance and reaching around her pockets for anything that could be used as a weapon. "You scrawny-...Hey wait a minute...you look like-"

Spike sighed loudly and pulled Buffy down into the booth beside him and Angel. "We got carried away here luv. Woulda called you but we were busy fighting the senior partners of an evil corporate law firm. You want to talk, I advise you sit and down, order something and talk with us like adults."

...

Something was seriously wrong with Spike.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, and looked over Spike's shoulder at Angel. "Spike's sick." He explained. "It'll pass."

"I thought vampires couldn't get sick." Dawn said, and took a seat beside her sister. Faith mumbled something before sitting down herself beside Dawn on the end of the bench. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Ah, Nibblet, I appreciate the concern but I'll be alright. Truth be told, I have been sick like this before. I know how to handle it....so....how have you been?"

It was hard coming back from being dead. Especially when you hadn't talked to these people in so long and had been planning on saying something to your family that night. Now it would have to wait. Until the sudden slayer/Summers problem stopped, Spike was going to have to hold off on saying exactly what that was on his mind. Given how stubborn these girls could be, it was going to be a while.

He could tell Angel that he was pregnant later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy with the ending. I'm sorry. I need to update Abomination. Again, sorry.


End file.
